Ninja no Shiawasena Kanshasai !
by toastxkun
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and my friends and I go to the Naruto world...What will happen... that's for you to find out :P


Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and what makes you think I own Thanksgiving!!!!!!!!

A/N: I wrote this because I had a writers block with one of the stories I was writing and plus its Thanksgiving so I hope everyone has a Happy and a Good Thanksgiving!

Midori is not mine nor is Liyan they are my friends characters! Akumu is me so I own her!

**TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD**

It was a normal Nov 23 and Liyan(my friend) and I (Akumu) were at my house doing what every normal girl would do…. Play naruto on the PS2 and read Manga! UNTIL!!!!

"You know what would be cool Akumu!" Liyan said as she was on the computer staring at a pic of Kakashi…

"What?" I said bored

"IF WE CAN GO INTO THE NARUTO WORLD!" Liyan said happily as she got a sudden sugar rush.

"That would be cool, but that can't really happen and you know that." Akumu said sadly.

But as I just said that a bright light came out of nowhere and blinded us and we were sent to a different dimension…

**In Konoha………….**

"Ota-san when is Otou-san getting home!" A 3yr old Kakashi asked his mother for the billionth time that hour.

"Hopefully soon and he is going to bring some people with him." Hitomi said to her son and really hoping that Sakumo got home soon, she as worried and she couldn't take the mountain of questions Kakashi has.

"You mean Obito and Rin and Yellow Flash and Jiraiya (sorry if I spelled his name wrong)!" Kakashi said happily

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK

Hitomi went to the door to see who it was only to find 3 uchiha's, Rin and her parents Yellow Flash and his girlfriend, Jiraiya and her husband, Sakumo.

"Hello guys bout time you got here." Hitomi said looking at her husband.

"So are you going on any missions lately Hitomi-Chan?" Jiraiya asked hopping that she would go on a mission with him.

"Nope, not until Kakashi goes to the academy." Hitomi said with a sigh.

"Well lets go in!" Sakumo said happily as Kakashi ran up to him.

**With Liyan and I………………………………….**

"Where are we?" I asked in confusion.

So Liyan and I got up and started walking around the village.

As Liyan and Akumu walked around the villagers looked at us in confusion because we were wearing 21st contrary clothing.

So we were still walking around until we found Ichiraku Ramen…

"WE ARE IN KONOHA!!!!!!!!!" Liyan yelled happily

"Sweet." I whispered

"Lets go explore some more!" I said hopping that we would find a way home.

**AT THE HATAKE'S……………………………..**

Kakashi, Rin and Obito were playing ninja and the adults were talking then Kakashi and Obito started to fight….

**WITH Liyan AND Akumu……………………………………**

We were so bored so we started to walk in some random direction then we heard…

"KAKASHI,OBITO STOP FIGHTING!!!!!!!!!!!" a young girl yelled….

Liyan and I just looked at each other "Kakashi and Obito" we said together so we started to walk to were sound came from…

FEW MIN. LATER 

Both Liyan and me were standing at a wooden gate but there was a hole so we decided to peek in. What we saw as some kids playing and some patents talking until SHE came………

"HELLO!" a young girl whispered starting Liyan and me.

"Midori it's only you….WAIT how did you get here?!?!" Akumu snapped

"Well I went over your house to see what you were doing, and your mom said that you and Liyan were upstairs, so I went upstairs to see you, but you went in your room, but I found your cat hat, then a bright light came and I was here when I got up!" Midori said in one breath

Both Liyan and I nodded in agreement

**WITH SAKUMO**

Everyone was talking until Jiraiya said something totality random….

"I sense a disturbance!" he said then walked outside

"I think sensei went insane…" Yellow flash said and Sakumo nodded but followed his sensei to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid.

**WITH Midori – Liyan and Akumu…………………………….**

" I see someone coming!" Midori whispered

"No duh!" Akumu sighed

Then the door opened and we all fell down…

Jiraiya and Sakumo looked down at us…

"Who are you and why are you spying into my house!" Sakumo asked trying to think if we were enemy ninja or not.

Then Midori randomly stood up and said….

"Because We are SEXY…." Midori said Liyan giggled and I went pail

"hahaha NO!!!!!" I snapped at the random and stupid comment

"That doesn't answer my question!" Sakumo said starting to get angry

Right then Kakashi ran up to his father

"What's going on Otou-san?" Kakashi asked while staring at us.

Liyan stared freaking out "MUST HUG KAKASHI" She thought then Liyan jumped the poor boy.

"WHY DO YOU GET ALL THE FAN GIRLS!!!!!!" Obito yelled while Everyone got silent….

Kakashi then tried to get free of Liyan's grasp and failed

Both Midori and I stared and Rin was getting angry "NO ONE HUGES **MY **KAKASHI!!!!!!" Rin thought and, Sakumo let us in if Liyan let is son go, so she did

So Yellow Flash asked us how we got here and we told him the whole story. They nodded but didn't know if they should believe us or not.

"Today is Thanksgiving!" Akumu said randomly

"What's Thanksgiving?" Everyone asked.

So Liyan explained Thanksgiving to the ninja….

"Maybe we should go and have our own Thanksgiving!" Obito said and everyone agreed

"So who will cook?" Mrs.Hatake asked

"I WILL" Sakumo said as he got up.

"**NO!"** Everyone Shouted as they took down Sakumo

"WE DON'T WANT FOOD POISINING!!!!" Jiraiya snapped at Sakumo

"That's mean…" Sakumo said trying to pout, but failed.

"LIYAN your cooking!" Midori yelled

"I can cook…" Akumu said silently

"WE Don't want to burn the house down!" Midori snapped and Akumu sighed "You ruin all the fun!"

**FEW HRS. LATER-------------------------**

Everyone sat down to Liyan's Great cooking.

"Lets say grace." Liyan said

"GRACE!" Everyone said as they started to eat.

"What ever…" Liyan thought

**THE END**

**SHIAWASE NA KANSHASAI!**

**(HAPPY THANKSGIVING!)**

**I hope you and your family or friends have a happy day !!!!!!!**

**Thanks for reading **

**Plz R&R**


End file.
